


Pause

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After spending his whole life in the desert, the rain feels like an escape.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Old school Panic, caught in the rain

 

It’s still a novelty. After spending his whole life in the desert, the rain feels like an escape. Ryan tips his head back, letting it sluice down the long bare line of his throat. He’s soaked already, and oddly refreshed, can almost imagine leaves and flowers budding at the tips of his fingers.

“You’re thinking in metaphors again,” Spencer admonishes, his arms snaking around Ryan’s waist.

Ryan shrugs, a little self-deprecatingly. “Just wondering if the rain will make me grow,” he says, leaning back against Spencer’s chest. He’s had water and now there’s warmth; essentials of life. "Like plants or trees."

“Stop trying to grow up so fast,” Spender tells him, hooking his chin over Ryan’s shoulder. The wet strands of his hair tickle, clinging to Ryan’s face and neck, making him shudder a little from the sensation.

“We made it. We’re here. You can just... _be_ , for a while. Enjoy it,” Spencer says.

The itch under Ryan’s skin is still there; the one that pushed him to do more, try harder, woke him up in the middle of the night, leaving him panting and terrified that it had all been a dream, that all his efforts hadn’t been good enough. That _he_ hadn’t been good enough.

But right now Spencer is a solid steady presence at his back, keeping them both grounded in the here and now. “It’s okay to relax, Ryan,” he says. “We’ve got you. _I’ve_ got you.”

The rain is slowing down to a gentle drizzle and above the roofs the sun is breaking free from behind the clouds. Ryan closes his eyes and lets Spencer hold him up.

 

 


End file.
